Redo: Amu and her little secrect
by BlackRose098
Summary: Amu has no home or family she only has her cat yoru one day she loses him and when she goes out looking for him she meets a demon named Sebastian and his master Ciel what will happen when they find out her little secrect. Amu/Sebastian and a little Amu/Ciel. sorry if its a bad summary
1. Chapter 1

Hey im rewriting this fan fiction to make it better

~**Normal Pov~**

Sebastian was just done giving Ciel tea and was on his way to the kitchen to prepare dinner when he heard a knock at the door. Who could that be Ciel isn't expecting any guest today. Sebastian thought, Sebastian made his way to the door and opened it and was surprised to see a young girl with golden honeycomb eyes she also had bubble gum pink hair that was shoulder length, wearing a pink dress that had white lace on it, she was also wearing a pink hat to match her outfit. "Hello how may I help you Miss", Sebastian asked the girl .she looked at him and took a photo out of her bag and showed it to him, "I'm looking for my cat he seemed to have ran away I was wondering if you have seen him" Sebastian looked at the picture to see a cat sitting in the grass, the cat had midnight blue hair and blue eyes, Sebastian had remembered he had found a cat in the garden a couple days ago that looked the same as the cat in the photo. "Actually I think I have please follow me and I'll show the way", Sebastian moved out of the way and gestured the young pink haired girl to come in. she slowly came into the mansion and watched as Sebastian slowly closed the door and began to walk down one of the many halls, the young girl slowly followed the older man down the hall to a room. Sebastian opened the door and moved out of the way to allow the girl into his room, as soon as the girl walked into the room she heard meowing a couple cats came out of hiding and one of them walked up to the girl meowing. She slowly picked up the cat and smiled.

"I finally found you yoru don't ever run away again ok" yoru meowed and licked Amu's cheek as she giggled, Sebastian just stood there and watched the young girl and silently chuckled to himself the young girl seemed to be very interesting. Amu looked up at Sebastian "Thank you very much sir I should be leaving now" Sebastian nodded and told Amu to go ahead as he tried to get the cats back into there hiding places. As amu was carelessly walking to the door she accidentally bumped into a young boy about her age and fell landing on top of him blushing madly, Sebastian who had put the cats back just in time to see the two on the ground chuckled and smirked "Well isn't this a lovely scene young master"

**Please review and tell me if this is a better version and more understandable k :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter of my fan fiction I didn't mention how old amu was she is around Ciels age k :3**

**Chapter 2: Ciel's order and Sebastian's curiosity**

**Normal Prov:**

Amu looked under her at the boy who was slightly blushing he had an eye patch covering one of his eyes but the one that wasn't covered was a beautiful blue color and his hair was a dark navy-blue amu quickly got up blushing like crazy and apologized as she bowed to the young boy "I'm very sorry sir I wasn't paying attention to where I was going please forgive me" Ciel got up and brushed any dirt that was on him off and looked at the girl before him "Its ok accidents happen but if I may ask who are you and what are you doing in my house" Amu froze as he looked at her and gave her a serious but angry look " I'm Amu Hinamori I was looking for my cat yoru and your butler helped me I didn't mean to intrude your home" she bowed once again. Sebastian stepped in front of the young girl and bowed to ciel "Young Master please don't be angry with her she was only her to look for her cat I didn't want to be rude and leave her outside looking for her cat all through the night" Ciel looked at Sebastian "fine but please don't let her carelessly walk around here" ciel looked at amu 'if your done here please be on your way your family will start getting worried it is very late you know" amu nodded and picked up yoru and walked to the door as Sebastian opened the door for her to see that it was pouring rain, ciel turned to the two and sighed as Sebastian spoke "Young master would you like me to get the carriage and take the young miss home" ciel shook his head "its already late it would probably be best for her to stay here until the weather clears up" Sebastian nodded and closed the door. "would you like me to get her a room set up" the young master nodded his head "and please take her there so she can freshen up for dinner. Amu looked at the two who where talking things where going so fast they didn't even seem to ask her about any of this she just stood there and just nodded when they looked at her and followed Sebastian to the room she would be staying at.

**Sebastian's Prov:**

Sebastian closed the door to the room amu would be staying at and walked over to ciel who was in the study "Sebastian I sense that there is something interesting about that girl I want you to find out as much as you can about her before dinner and report back to me ok" Sebastian smirked and bowed his eyes turning red "Yes Young master I'll do my best to find out as much as I can"

**Please review and tell me what you think k :3**


	3. Everyone has a dark past

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but now I'm back and ready to continue to write this lovely fanfic. Also I have redone the story so please reread chapter one and continue with this chapter. :3**

**Amu's P.O.V**

Amu was sitting on the bed petting yoru wondering what to do since she was in this place, she only wanted to get him back not stay here. She sighed remembering the whole incident that happened not to long ago.

_**She quickly got up and wiped her dress off helping the male up. "I'm so sorry I wasn't watching were I was going" The navy haired boy wiped his pants off looking at the female somewhat annoyed . " It's fine but who are you and why are you here?" He asked as Sebastian stepped in front of the female before she could speak. "It's my fault master she was looking for her cat and I was helping her but don't worry she is leaving" He said handing the pink haired girl her kitten, as he motioned her to the door and opened it to find that it was pouring out. Sebastian looked at Ciel who had a hand on his head. "Master would you like me to get a carriage for the miss?" He asked as Ciel just shook his head. "No it's fine she can just stay here for tonight so get one of the guest rooms set up and prepare dinner' He stated and walked away from the two and went to his study upstairs**_

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door looking up at the door slightly nervous. "C-Come in.." the door opened and the male who helped her before walked in holding a lovely black dress in his arms. "The young master told me to bring you something to wear for dinner" he put the dress on the bed and bowed to her turning around to leave but was stopped when he felt a tiny hand grab his wrist. "Um what is your name if I may ask?" he turned around to the young pinkette who was blushing a bit and smirked. "My name is Sebastian if you need anything just call for me and please meet us down stairs for dinner when your dressed" he bowed once again and left the room allowing her to dress

**Sebastions P.O.V**

He closed the door to the guest room and continued walking down the hall to check on the dinner hoping Bard hadn't burn the dinner again. He stopped in his tracks when he heard his master calling out his name from the study. "Sebastian come here for a moment" Ciel stated as Sebastian quickly walked in to the study. "Yes young master?". Ciel looked up from the papers he was studying and rested his elbows on the table folding his hands in front of his face. "I think are little guest has a secret she is hiding, after all no one would dare come here by there self especially a female around her age" Sebastian nodding in agreement something was off about the young girl even he could tell it. "So what would you like me to do young master?" He asked curiously tilting his head to the side a bit. "I want you to go find out every little thing you can about her ok." He said shuffling through his papers "And do it quickly I don't want dinner to be late tonight". He said as a smirk grew on the butlers face, his eyes turning crimson red as he placed his gloved hand above his heart. "As you wish master" .

**Amu's P.O.V**

After Amu had finished dressing she walked down the stairs looking around like a lost kitten wondering were to go. She practically screamed when she felt a gloved hand on her shoulder making her look up to see it was Sebastian. He smirked seeing the young girls reaction. "The dinner hall is right over there" He said polity putting down the hall to two large oak doors, she nodded and began to walk towards the direction he pointed to. He followed close behind. She went to open the door only to be stopped by Sebastian, he opened the doors to find Ciel sitting at the end of the table waiting for the female as he continued looking through some papers that were in a folder. Sebastian pulled out a chair for the girl as she sat down, fiddling with her fingers slightly nervous. Ciel cleared his throat putting the paper down "You seem to be doing well since your parent's are gone and you have no living relatives" She looked up, her eyes widening in utter shock. "H-How do you know that" she as asked stuttering a bit. He continued speaking ignoring the girls words "You even were in a mental institution because you were found guilty of your parents death and it seems like your missing as well" He said as got up and placed a photo in front of the female that was her with short pink hair that looked like it was poorly taken care of, her face was a sickly pale color and under here name where five black numbers. "5689...is what they called you in there" She got up about to slap the navy blue haired male only to be stopped by a gloved hand. She quickly pulled her hand out of the males grasp. "I didn't kill my parent's death I was framed and placed in that horrible place were I was nothing more than a number" She stated looking at the male, who just stared at the female walking back to his seat. "If you didn't then who and why?" He asked motioning the female to sit back down, which she did. "I don't know who did it or why but all I remember is his words and the marking on his neck" She said as Sebastian began to place the food on the table carefully listening to the girl.

"Continue with your story but from the beginning" Ciel said as he began to eat. "when I was six I came home from my father's shop with some papers he needed for his work only to find that the front door was broken down and that the place was in horrible condition. I walked into the living room to find this boy who looked about my age covered in blood smiling as he continued to laugh and cut into my fathers body, I screamed for him to stop and ran over to him only to pushed to the ground next to a cold corpse that was my mothers." She gulped a bit holding back a few tears. As Sebastian looked at the girl from were he was standing next to the door a bit shocked "When I looked back up I saw him tear my fathers head off with his bare hands like it was nothing. I blacked out a bit after that and I don't remember much of what happened except that was being covered in blood from head to toe and he whispered in my ear. 'I'd kill right now but your to special…' after he pulled away he had a black marking on his neck that made his eyes glow a crimson red color. Once he left and the police came they just stood back in shock, they didn't even asked what happened they found me quietly on the spot and put me in a mental hospital" She looked at them with no emotion in her eyes as Ciel motioned Sebastian to clear the table.

"What kind of marking?" He asked a bit curious. "I don't really know how to explain it, it was sort of like a circle with some weird designs in it" She said allowing Sebastian to take her plate that was untouched. Ciel thought for a moment then getting up and walking over to the female. "It seems you might not be a murderer after all so I'll allow you to stay here but as maid until we find out who killed your parents" He said and left the room leaving the girl shocked. Sebastian walked over to the female. "I'll bring a maid's uniform to your room in the morning so please get some sleep" She looked at him and nodded, walking back to her room still a bit shocked.

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

Sebastian put his gloves back on and placed the dishes back into there rightful place, as he thought about the girl and her story. He never heard of a human being able to kill anyone with there bear hands or even having a marking on there neck. He sighed walking up the stairs to his master's room to help him change into his nightgown, only to find him sitting near the window looking through the papers again. "Sebastian do you think that a demon could have possibly killed her parent's" He asked as he got up allowing Sebastian to change him into his nightgown. "It could possibly be one after all how she described the marking on his neck could most likely be a contract mark" Ciel nodded and laid down in his bed. "Well tomorrow we will do more research on the girl and the murder" he said taking his eye patch as Sebastian left the room to get ready for bed for himself. He stopped in his tracks when he left the presence of a demon near but just shrugged it off as nothing.

**Unkown P.O.V**

The shadow figured smirked his eyes turning bloody red as he looked at the mansion from his hiding place in a nearby tree. "Oh my sweet Amu do you possible think you can run from me forever and even get help from these foolish people" He whispered to himself as he chuckled. "This is only the beginning…" He stated and quickly ran off once he felt the eyes of a fellow demon on him

**So please tell me of what you think of my story and if its any good. Also please give me any advice on anyway to make it better k :3 also 5 reviews and I'll update again **


End file.
